Just for a moment
by UndertheApfelBaum
Summary: A short drabble on Russia, using the Georgia crisis and the current economic downturn as a setting. Rated T for violence, and Russia/Liet if you look through a magnifying glass


Hope you like it! Sorry, couldn't resist adding that tiny hint of it there, Russia/Liet is just too lovely!

* * *

Georgia cowered on the ground, head wrapped tightly around his head, digging into his own dark locks. Russia beamed broadly as he brought the pipe down upon his back, again and again, marvelling at the blood that poured from the smaller nation. Raising the pipe high, he glanced upwards as he made to strike another blow…

…And, just for a moment, he paused.

Ivan caught sight of the Powers, giving him uncertain glances and complaining about their empty pockets and wallets, laughing at each other's jokes and doing their best to make light of the situation. His pipe hovered in the air, still dripping red, and the gaze that Russia directed at them was one of pure longing; he wanted to join them.

It had never been his fault that he had turned out this way; it couldn't have been. He had always tried to make friends-the Baltic States had been with him for as long as he could remember-but they had spurned him. England, and that cursed America, had all shunned him, and even previously, before he had begun to change. A long line of bloodthirsty bosses, beginning with the man who gave him his name, and endless amounts of revolutions and 'modernisations' had driven him slowly mad, and it certainly wasn't his fault that he enjoyed it.

He always smiled at the fear in their eyes. He had to, really, to keep himself going. _Take pleasure from that look: it's one of friendship_ The words of kindness Peter the Great had given him on the day he brought the seeds of his most precious flower rung on in his head, and he still refused to admit that they were lies. _A look of kindness._ It must be, for they were the only looks he had received.

And yet, sometimes, he couldn't help but regret his actions. A brief glimpse of sanity-or insanity-would break through his shrouding clouds, and he would cry, a terrible, pitiful sound. That was why Liet had to be punished-no one was allowed to witness such a face.

"_R-Russia-san?" The room was dark, the tall nations face hidden in the shadow of the corner. His shoulders were heaving, and Lithuania entered the room cautiously, almost certain of the consequences, but concerned for Russia, none the less._

_Hearing the door close, Russia stiffened, cramming his scarf into his mouth in an attempt to stifle his sobs, but succeeding only in setting off his gag reflex. He held his breath, determined to hide his state-nobody was allowed to know of these moments, not even Lithuania. Especially not Lithuania._

_And yet, the soft footsteps approaching him, and the fearful yet comforting hand resting on his shoulder made him realise that he couldn't hold back anymore. He gasped, choking on his cries._

"_W-Why does this happen to me?" He whimpered between sobs, "Why am I like this? I didn't mean-I didn't want-They-" Lithuania struggled to make sense of the nation's babbling, and, at a loss, resorted to the only thing he felt he could do-wrapping his arms as far as he could around the man, he stayed with him, murmuring comfortingly until his tears dried up. And the instant they did, Russia was himself again, with only one aim in mind: make sure Lithuania would never speak of it again, and certainly not to anyone else. Russia first found his favourite use for his pipe that day, and Lithuania accepted the injuries without so much as a cry of pain._

_That day became a monthly event for the pair, and Toris never once complained. The bruises became more prominent with each turn, but he would never admit that the punishments he received were worth the chance of seeing the man's hidden side, one that no one else would ever encounter._

Just for a moment, these thoughts flashed through Russia's mind, and, just for a moment, did he feel the urge to drop his weapon and run towards them: America, France, England-a perfect team. A tear hid at the corner of his eye.

Russia smiled sadly, and, grabbing Georgia by the collar, turned swiftly on his heels, marching and humming as he dragged the boy to where the torture would truly begin. Listening to the boy's whimpers, he skipped happily as he imagined his expression.

After all, he couldn't help but want Georgia to give him that look, da?

* * *

I've had this one for a while, wasn't sure about it ^^

Reviews are my life support XD

*-Amaya-*


End file.
